Whiskey Lullaby
by countrygirl27
Summary: Xion left Riku heartbroken at Destiny Islands. What will Riku do? How will this revolve around the two of them? Songfic RikuxXion


Whiskey Lullaby

Author: Countrygirl27

Genre: Romance and Tragedy

Rating: T

Summary: Xion left Riku heartbroken at Destiny Islands. What will Riku do? How will this revolve around the two of them? Songfic RikuxXion

Author Notes: first songfic, first COMPLETED storyline, rated T for alcohol usage, and last but not least REVIEW!

* * *

><p>Two people walked into the bar on that friday night. The first one was a spiky haired brunette. He wore black adventuring clothes with several straps and buckles. He wore huge shoes that were about three sizes too big for him. Lastly he had mesmerizing baby blue eyes. Everyone on the island knew who he was. He was the great adventurer and hero. It was none other than Sora the Keyblade master.<p>

Following behind him was a redhead. She too had baby blue eyes to match Sora's. She had shoulder length crimson red hair. She wore as mini pink dress. The zipper was pulled halfway down to expose some skin and her white tank under it. Her name was Kairi she was longtime friend of Sora and Riku. She was also the seventh princess of heart.

Sora and Kairi walked through the crowds of people. Most of them had stopped what they were doing to watch them. Sora walked up to the microphone feeling a sense of regret. But he went on anyway. He had to for the sake of his friend.

"Tonight we will sing a song in honor of two friends, two lovers." Sora spoke. The DJ started the sad song soft and slowly. It was going to be a hard night for them, and they knew it.

_ She put him out  
>Like the burning end of a midnight cigarette<br>She broke his heart  
>He spent his whole life trying to forget.<em>

The story started at the fight between the two. Riku and Xion. It was at the bridge in the Beast's Castle. Number XVI, Xion. She had failed her mission terribly when she had lost to Riku. She lay on the cold hard ground defeated. Riku had called her keyblade a sham, a fake. He would have left her there to die that night. But he did not. For in his heart he felt the pain, the pain of guilt. He could deny that he loved the young girl helplessly lying there in the glimmering moonlight. It was hard for him. But he decided to take her with him back to the place that he called home. Destiny Islands.

He laid her her down on his lap as he sat on the soft sand. He gently stroked her raven hair out of her face under the shade of the paopu trees. He looked down again as her beautiful blue eyes fluttered open. She didn't trust him though. He explained what he did, but that did not change anything. She said she wanted to go back and be with her best friends Roxas, and Axel instead of him. Riku was shocked and heartbroken. When Xion left Riku felt a deep sadness within him. But he couldn't seem to get rid of the pain no matter how hard he tried.

_ We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
>But he never could get drunk enough to get her of his mind<br>Until the Night . . ._

In attempt to rid of the awful pain, Riku broke his promise to his best friend. They had promised they would never do drinking or alcohol or anything like that. This is what hurt Riku even more, he now had lost the trust of his friend, and the the love of the one that he loved. But he did not stop he drinking, to hide away his pain and sadness. He never saw Sora or Kairi out on the beach anymore. He really didn't see anyone anymore. He never went out to the the beach to whisper his sorrows into the wind. The only reason he ever left his house was to buy some more alcohol. All the doors and windows, every entrance into his home was securely locked. At night he would listen to Sora bang on his front door, trying to get into the house so that he could actually try to comfort him. Riku never unlocked the door though. He just sat, and kept drinking. He didn't want anyone to come in. They might yell at him, or maybe comfort him. Who knows they might even try to _drink_ with him.

One decade passed. Riku was now twenty-five. He still had not managed to forget about his love life. No one in the village even knew him anymore. That night Riku lay in his bed drunk as always. But before he did get there he brought something with him. He was going to break his other promise. On the dresser set a bottle of beer. In his right had he tightly held a rusty note. Then all at once and all to suddenly a cry of pain and agony rushed throughout the entire house. Riku could not take it anymore if drinking would not help get rid of the memory then this would. A small handgun fell out of his left hand onto the cold, stone floor. His best friend, Sora finally managed to bust into Riku's house the next morning. But he was too late. With tears in his eyes he read the note that Riku cluched in his right hand. The note read._  
><em>** I'll Love her 'till I die. -Riku**

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
>And finally drank away her memory<br>Life is short but this time it was bigger  
>Than the strength he had to get up off his knees<br>We found him with his face down in the pillow  
>With a note that said I'll Love her 'till I die<br>And then we buried him beneath the willow  
><em>_The angel sang a whiskey lullaby__._

They had the funeral at the church in Twilight Town. The place where Riku had first seen Xion.

Xion had stayed silent the entire time. Every one in a while she would let a tear slip down her face. Once the funeral was over she couldn't hold it in any longer. She bawled into Roxas's coat. Once Roxas's coat was soaked in tears she procceded in Axel's.**_  
><em>**

They buried Riku under the shade of the paopu trees where he had taken Xion for the first time. Kairi's voice softly joined in to the slow and sad song. It looked like the crowd was getting teary-eyed. But it might have just been Sora and herself.

_Lalalalalalala  
>Lalalalalalala<em>

_Lalalalalalala  
>Lalalalalalala<em>

Now it was Kairi's turn to do the melody of the song. She herself felt regret just the same as Sora did. She took in a slow steady breath and procceded.

_The Rumors Flew  
>But nobody knew how much she blamed herself<br>for years and years  
>she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath<em>

It was true Xion had secretly taken blame for all of Riku's death. If she hadn't been so selfish and walked out on him he might still be alive with her. She broke his heart and feelings when she left and she knew it. It was all because she wanted Axel and Roxas more. She didn't realize she was actually hurting someone by making this choice. She missed him more than ever now. She wanted him to support her, love her, and care for her. But she couldn't want that now. Not after what she had done. But she couldn't undo her mistakes now it was too late. Now she carried the heavy burden of her lost love.

In an attemptt to follow Riku's footsteps she didn't see anyone anymore she didn't even talk with roxas or axel about how she felt. She felt that she should hide and become anti-social from the world around her. There was only one thing she could think of to do. It was the only way to get rid of heartbreak.

_She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
>But she never could get drunk enough to get him of her mind<br>__Until the Night . . ._

Roxas couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't bear to see Xion in her drunken state. He couldn't lose her like she lost Riku. Unlike Riku, Xion had a small rundown house with no locks on it. So instead when someone came in she would scream at them and throw broken dishes. Even if it was Axel or Roxas. Even with no locks no one had ever dared to visit her because of the rumors. Roxas didn't stop though. Sure he had alot of scars from all the dishes she threw at him, but he still believed she would make the right choice. To be close to her lover.

Xion had grown very old in the next twenty-five years. Yet she still failed miserably in drinking away her pain. Whiskey was her three course meal. When she was twenty-five she lost her job. Now she was living off of the little money she had left. No air conditioning or Electronics. Just whiskey. Even though she went to bed drunk, she still cried herself to sleep over her dreadful loss.

Her appearance on the other hand was dreadful. She had red bloodshot bags drooping her eyes into a dreadful state. Next all of her clothes were stained and torn into shreads. Her lips were cracked and bloody with a long neck bottle in between.

She got up off the kitchen table and proceeded into the dusty attic of the place that she called home. She only kept two items there. They were from Riku's funeral. The first one was a picture of the both of them at Destiny Islands. It was a picture that they both held dear under the shade of the paopu trees. Xion carefully tucked the picture in her left hand. The second item she put in her right hand. She looked with few regrets at the handgun in her right hand. She went back down into her bedroom tucking the handgun underneath her pillow on the far side of the bed. It was already ten. "Best go to bed" Xion thought to herself. But if you listened very carefully you could hear her whisper her last word. "Permanatly."

Roxas had been watching her through one of her broken glass window. Although he hadn't heard her uttered word he knew something was wrong. He rushed as quickly as he could to the front door and slipped in. As quietly as he could muster he made it halfway up the staircase when he heard a loud deathly gunshot. As he watch all the vases and antiques shake violently. Roxas widened his eyes as it clicked in his brain what had happened. He rushed up the steps at that moment. Not caring how much noise he made. One he finally made it up to Xion's room he was beyond late. Her bedsheets had already soaked up all of her blood. She lay on her side in a curled up position. Her facial expression showed that she was finally at peace. But that was not all. Roxas remembered the picture in her cold left hand. Roxas couldn't help but slightly smile as a tear found its way down his face knowing she got her wish to be with him.

_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
>And finally drank away her memory<br>Life is short but this time it was bigger  
>Than the strength she had to get up off her knees<em>  
><em>We found her with her face down in the pillow<br>Clinging to his picture for dear life  
>We laid her next to him beneath the willow<br>While the Angels sang a Whiskey Lullaby._

They buried Xion right beside him on Destiny Islands. The two had beautiful looks of peace upon their faces. They were with each other for eternity now. Even as Kairi left the scene she could've sworn that they were dancing under the shade of the famous paopu trees.

She had told Sora and the both of them decided that it really was a happy ending. The two of them couldn't have been more happy at peace. That was the night they decided to write a song in honor of their love. It was called 'Whiskey Lullaby'.

_Lalalalalalala_

Lalalalalalala

Sora and Kairi could've sworn they crowd had tears running down their eyes. Most of the bars they went to the crowd cried rapidly. However in this certain one the tears were slipping out but they were too tough to show it. Unlike the both of them who were trying to bring their tears to a stop to complete the song.

_Lalalalalalala_

_Lalalalalalala_

The band played the last couple measures of the song as Sora's voice followed soothingly behind Kairi's soft angelic one.

_Lalalalalalala_

_Lalalalalalala_

**Riku, Xion I hope you're happy . . . We all miss you. We will never forget you . . . goodbye.'**

* * *

><p><strong>I can't believe I did that. I actually completed a storyline. I hope you guys take this into consideration and write a review and fav it.<strong>

**If you are going to flame me then PLEASE do it in a private message.**

**Anyone who is really a RikuxXion fan I am sorry I almost cried when I wrote it. ALMOST!**

**Anyone who is a fan of RikuxKairi or RoxasxXion I am actually surprised you read this far. Personally those pairings are on my hate list . . .**

**Please note that this is a one-shot, and while I may write more of them in the future, this is a stand-alone fic, and will not have a sequel, prequel, or anything of the sort. **

**Hope you liked it! **

**-Countrygirl27  
><strong>


End file.
